<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alive and in Love by BringTheGoodOlBugle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548291">Alive and in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle'>BringTheGoodOlBugle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringTheGoodOlBugle/pseuds/BringTheGoodOlBugle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alive and in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was hurting. Badly. Worse than I’ve hurt in years. Even worse than when I dueled Gill, but at least he wasn’t explicitly trying to actually kill me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew I could only take one, or maybe two more hits before I'd be knocked out. I’d already reached for my second wind, and everyone else I could see fighting was looking pretty banged up too. Everyone in my party was still standing, thank the gods, but they all seemed hurt. Our allies from the other courts weren’t faring much better. Thankfully, June seemed to be doing alright, at least given the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t spend too much time looking around, I still had things to fight against.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dealt with one that had already been hit a few times before looking around for my next target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart sank when I saw the nearest member of the opposing forces. They were huge, and looked particularly mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hefted my dented shield before marching up to them. I swung out with my blade a few times at them, but I couldn’t seem to land a solid hit. I swore, this was going especially badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, I was granted a moment of reprieve when Hrod, a newer companion of ours, flanked the thing and drew its attention away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few solid smacks, the thing growled at Hrod. I collected myself before launching another set of slashes and stabs. Thankfully a few of these hit, but the thing didn’t seem to be too much worse for wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, I seemed to have grabbed its attention, and it seemed to be readying a huge attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lifted my shield and prayed it wouldn’t knock me out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the thing yell a battle cry as it brought down its arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was almost solely focused on the thing trying to kill me, but from the corner of my eye, I saw June sprinting over to me, faster than anyone should have been able to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way she could’ve made it to where I was, but instead of being cleaved in two, I heard the clash of blade on chain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had made it over to me, and she had blocked the attack! Gods I love this girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never expected what happened next to happen, but I heard June yell for anyone to hear, “Don’t you dare hurt my boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a second to look around to see who had heard. Luckily, most of the opposition had been dealt with. Unluckily, it seemed everyone in the room had heard her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Austyn, who had recently learned his mother was dead, heard what June said and looked so confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t let the shock of her confession distract me from the more pressing matter at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked at June, and although she couldn’t clearly see my face through my helm, I could see the look of ‘oh shit what have I done in hers’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be fair to her, my face probably said something like, ‘oh shit what did she do’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the time to deal with what she had said would come later, and together, June and I in a coordinated strike, killed the last of the enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I dispelled my sword, and let my shield fall to the ground, and I embraced June, and I could tell everyone else in the room was staring daggers at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was bound to happen eventually, but at least I’m alive, though maybe not for too much longer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>